


the taste of a sweeter life.

by yejislady



Category: BLACKPINK, BLINK - Fandom, Blinks - Fandom, LISA - Fandom, jennie - Fandom, jisoo - Fandom, rose - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, girls, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejislady/pseuds/yejislady
Summary: a chaennie one shot. a love story.
Relationships: Chaelisa, Chaennie - Relationship, Chaesoo - Relationship, Jenlisa - Relationship, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jensoo - Relationship, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	the taste of a sweeter life.

"Rosé!" Jennie yelled for her girlfriend. 

"I'm almost ready!" Rosé yelled from upstairs. 

Jennie rolled her eyes, grabbing her keys. "I'm in the car!"

The two were supposed to be going to a party tonight. One of their best friend's, Lisa, was throwing it. They weren't exactly sure why she decided to throw a party, all they knew was that they were going. 

If Rosé would hurry up, that is. 

Jennie quickly shot Lisa a text that they may be late, then honked her horn. Rosé opened the door, giving Jennie a look that said 'seriously?'

Jennie only smiled as her girlfriend walked to the car.

Rosé got into the passenger seat, and Jennie stared at her. The younger girl looked up, raising her eyebrow. "Do you need something?"

"No," Jennie shook her head. "You're just so pretty."

Rosé smiled. "Don't make me blush," she looked away from her girlfriend. 

Jennie chuckled, starting the car. "I'm just telling you the truth."

Rosé shook her head, letting out a laugh. 

The two engaged in a comfortable conversation the entire way to Lisa's house. Jennie got out first, then went to Rosé's side and helped her out. The two walked in the house hand in hand, and Lisa immediately greeted them. 

"My favorite couple!" Lisa gave them a hug. 

"Hey," Rosé smiled. "Where's Jisoo?"

"Somewhere with Taeyong," Lisa shrugged. 

"I'm gonna go find her," Rosé walked off. 

Jennie let Rosé's hand slip out of her grip as she watched her walk away. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lisa asked. "Let's go drink!"

Lisa grabbed Jennie's arm and lead her to the dining room. The entire way there, Jennie's eyes never left Rosé. She pretended to listen to the group's conversation, letting out a laugh or two, still watching Rosé as she happily danced around the living room with Jisoo. 

The younger girl obviously felt Jennie's eyes on her, because she turned her head to looked at her. She simply smiled, and went back to dancing. 

"Isn't that right, Jennie?" Lisa's voice pulled Jennie from her thoughts. 

"Huh?" Jennie blinked a couple of times. "Oh! Yeah. That's completely right. Excuse me."

The brunette walked off, going straight for her girlfriend. She leaned against the doorframe, watching as Rosé had the time of her life. She was so completely in love with her. 

Just as she was about to go dance with her, someone grabbed her arm. 

"Jennie!"

The girl turned around to see her close friend, Lucas. 

"Hey, Lucas," Jennie greeted him. 

"Come on, I have someone I want you to meet," Lucas smiled, dragging the girl away from the living room.

"But—"

"Meet Irene," Lucas said as they stood in front of a a very pretty girl. 

Jennie and Irene made eye contact. She raised her eyebrow, looking at Lucas, then back at Irene. "What did you introduce me to her for?"

"Ouch," Irene chuckled. 

"You need friends besides Lisa and I," Lucas said. "You aren't going to make any standing in a corner, watching your girlfriend dance."

"Girlfriend?" Irene asked, taking a sip of whatever was in her red solo cup. 

"Yes," Jennie said. "Moving on. I'm going back to my corner."

Jennie tried to walk away, but Lucas grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere," he said. "You will have a conversation with her. Lisa and I will be watching."

Jennie rolled her eyes. 

"Ta ta!" Lucas waved, walking away from the two. 

"I seem that bad, huh?" Irene teased. 

Jennie let out a sigh. "It's not that, I just—"

"Oh, I understand!" Irene cut her off. "Girlfriend doesn't want you talking to other girls. I get it."

"Actually, Rosé doesn't have a problem with me talking to other girls—"

"Then what's the problem?" 

The brunette looked at Irene. She looked the girl up and down, then gave her the nicest smile she could muster up. "Nothing."

Irene smiled. "How 'bout a drink?" 

Jennie shrugged. "Why not?"

Her night continued on regularly. She stayed on one cup throughout the night, but it was the shots that were the real issue. She figured that maybe she and Rosé would just stay the night. After all, Rosé would want her to have fun. Her fifth shot is when things started to get a bit rowdy. 

"Don't you wanna dance, Jennie?" Irene giggled, grabbing the girl's arm. 

The two went into the living room, where the music was louder. 

"I didn't say yes," Jennie laughed. 

"You didn't say no," Irene chuckled as she danced with the girl. "When did you and Rosé meet?"

"High school," Jennie said, kind of in a daze. "Back when I was a player."

Irene laughed. "Oh, I see," she said. 

Jennie raised her eyebrow, looking down at the girl. "What do you see?"

Irene stopped dancing, giving the younger girl a shrug. "She took the player out of the game," she said. 

Jennie stopped dancing when Irene moved closer to her. She gave the girl a questioning look when she ran the tip of her finger's across of her face. 

Irene looked Jennie in the eyes, as she slowly leaned in. "Or did she make the player sit the bench?"

Jennie let out a small laugh as their lips touched. It wasn't a kiss, but it was close enough. Jennie shook her head, putting her hand on Irene's chest. 

"I can't—"

"Jennie?"

Jennie immediately pushed Irene away from her at the sound of Rosé's voice. "Rosé," her heart dropped, looking at the girl. 

Her girlfriend looked confused, but mostly heartbroken. Her eyes went from Jennie, to Irene, then back to Jennie. 

"Baby, it's not what it looks like—"

"I was gonna ask if you were ready to go, but you seem a little busy," Rosé said. "I'll just go by myself."

"Rosé!" Jennie went to follow her as she walked off, but Lisa grabbed her arm. 

"Jennie, come play this drinking game with us," her best friend started pulling her away. 

"Fuck off, Lisa," Jennie rolled her arm out of the girl's grip. 

She scanned the room, but Rosé was already gone. 

"What's your issue, J—"

"I need to find Rosé," Jennie ran out the door. 

"Jennie!" she heard Lisa call her name behind her. 

The second the stepped outside, she had seen Rosé had gotten into a bit of a mess. A man had walked up to Rosé, grabbing her arm. 

"Hey!" Jennie yelled. "Leave her alone!"

Rosé looked back at her. Obviously, wanting to get away from Jennie, she pulled her arm out of the man's hand and went to cross the street. 

"Rosé!" Jennie started running. 

This frightened Rosé a bit. She turned to her left and her life flashed before her eyes. A car was coming at her full speed, and she couldn't move out of the way quick enough. 

Jennie watched her girlfriend get hit, and she couldn't do a thing about it. "No!" 

She ran over to the younger girl as the car drove off. 

"Jennie!" she heard Lisa call her name in the background. 

"Jennie, what happened—"

Jennie was on her knees, in front of Rosé's body. "Baby," she sobbed. "This is all my fault."

"Oh, my God," Lisa pulled out her phone with shaky hands, dialing 911.

"Don't leave me," Jennie begged, touching the girl's face. "You can't leave me. I didn't get to tell you goodbye."

"Jennie," Lisa put her hand on her friend's shoulder. 

"Rosé," the brunette was in denial. "You need to respond."

"Jennie," Lisa said her name once more.

"You can't be gone. You can't be."

"Jennie."

Jennie shook her head, sobbing over the girl's body. 

"Jennie!"

Jennie jolted out of her sleep, frantically looking around. 

"J," Rosé placed a hand on her girlfriend's face.

Jennie visibly calmed down once she saw her girlfriend beside her. "Thank God," she let out a shaky breath. "Thank God you're okay."

"What?" Rosé let out a small laugh, studying Jennie's face.

"Nothing," the older girl shook her head as her girlfriend pulled her into a hug. She was still shaking.

"It's okay," Rosé whispered. "You'll learn one day."

Jennie took a shaky breath, closing her eyes as she took in her girlfriend's embrace. "Learn what?"

Rosé smiled softly, running her fingers through Jennie's hair. "To let me go."

"Huh—" Jennie opened her eyes to see an empty space beside her. She blinked a few times, looking around. 

"Rosé?"

The other side of her bed was cold. There was no one.

Rosé wasn't there.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based off of maps by maroon 5. it was one of my favorite songs in 2014, so i thought why not make a one shot out of it?
> 
> did you guys enjoy it?
> 
> more importantly, did you expect that ending? 
> 
> love you guys!
> 
> over the edge & thief updates coming soon!
> 
> leave your suggestions/requests here!


End file.
